1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a plastic product with three dimensional patterns and a manufacturing method of the plastic product.
2. Description of Related Art
Plastic products are widely used. Some plastic products have decorative patterns thereon for artistry and beauty. Commonly, an In-Mold-Decoration (IMD) technology is developed to provide three dimensional patterns on the plastic products. The IMD technology incorporates a foil on which decorative patterns are printed. The foil is placed in a cavity bounded by molds. The cavity provides a relief pattern area on an inner surface. The decorative patterns adhere to the plastic product after the plastic product is molded and separated from the cavity, thus forming the three dimensional patterns on the plastic product. However, the three dimensional patterns are formed on an outer surface of the plastic product, and are easily worn away over time.